


Window to the Past

by exolliarmus, YeolBelongsToSoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolliarmus/pseuds/exolliarmus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeolBelongsToSoo/pseuds/YeolBelongsToSoo
Summary: Chanyeol falls for Prince Kyungsoo, in the line of duty. Little does he know, their past was already connected with red thread.





	Window to the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Window to the Past  
> Pairing: Chanyeol/D.O  
> Summary: Chanyeol falls for Prince Kyungsoo, in the line of duty. Little does he know, their past was already connected with red thread.  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 2249 words  
> Author's Note: This is the first time I am writing for a fest and it was fun. Even though I loved the prompt I was kinda stuck in between and then just went off with how my heart saw it. The title may only have a slight reference to the story and is the name of one of the OST's for HP movies.  
> The idea of a ChanSoo Hp!au FIC was going in my mind for a long time and this finally worked out. I hope you love how it happened and ended, I am going to continue it with a sequel sometime pretty soon. I hope I did justice to it.  
> To the readers: I really really hope you love this read and shower me with all your love and comments.  
> To the mods, thank you for letting me write this at the last moment and bearing with me. You guys are the best!!!

 

In a world which harbored on cruelty, Park Chanyeol was an exception. The six feet two inches tall wizard was anything but that. In fact, few people who truly knew him, were very much aware of how much of a sap he really is. And, he has a penchant for saving anyone in need or not. So, on a late Saturday afternoon when he was feeding his pets, the sudden arrival of his best friend Byun Baekhyun was a surprise. As someone who worked for the office of International Magical Office of Law, bridging the gap between the Royal Palace of Republic of Korea and the Ministry of Magic, he should be too busy to track down Chanyeol and come to his home. Baekhyun definitely needed something from him, and the tall wizard knew he could never win against his friend.

 

“Chanyeolllliiiiieee.”

 

“Stop please, Baek.”

 

“Yeollie, why are you serious? Do you have fever?” Baek moves to touch Chanyeol’s forehead.

 

Chanyeol swats his hands away and smiles at him slowly.

 

“Get to the point, Baekkie. I am tired.”

 

Baekhyun scoffed. “You are not tired, you are bored. But Baekkie has come to your rescue.”

 

“Not again, Baek. I am not going to any mission.”

 

“Yeol, this is more personal. He’s my friend and receiving death threats. I can’t trust anyone but you to look over him.”

 

“I can’t Baek, I get too involved. The last time I took a job, I almost got my partner killed.”

 

“Yes, Yeol. Almost. But, you were the one who saved him too.”

 

The room and its occupants are both silent. After what seemed like extra-long minutes, Chanyeol released a sigh.

 

“Who’s the friend?”

 

Baek looked at him carefully. “Have you heard of a Do Kyungsoo?”

 

“Ahhh, no.”

 

“Dyo?”

 

“What the fuck? You mean the mysterious seeker of the Republic of Korea’’s national Quidditch team?”

 

“Exactly. He’s also the youngest prince of the royal family.”

  


***

 

It has been a week of living in close quarters with Do Kyungsoo and Chanyeol still hasn’t figured him out. The other one was thoroughly independent, minds his own matters and doesn’t like Chanyeol’s presence even a bit. Infact, if looks could kill, Chanyeol would have been dead the first time they met. He still remembers Kyungsoo giving him death glares on their first meeting. He was not approachable and made it very clear that Chanyeol’s presence wasn’t welcome. Chanyeol partly blamed their height difference to this, because he has repeatedly caught Kyungsoo eyeing his full length in distaste.

 

The threat to Kyungsoo had seemed a hoax call at first, but an incident at the end of the week had lodged a deep fear in Chanyeol’s heart. Kyungsoo had been practicing with his Quidditch team and suddenly he had been thrown off his broom after it went through a series of loops and turns. Chanyeol had been standing at a distance, keeping an eye on the surroundings. Except the Quidditch team, only a handful of the friends of the players were present. It had taken some time for him to understand the situation, but when his instincts said that Kyungsoo was in danger, he had promptly tried to locate any one present who had been using wands. But, he hadn’t found anyone to his frustration.

 

He had run to the place where Kyungsoo was thrown off, luckily not from a great height. His glasses were thrown some feet away, and the shorter male was squinting hard. Even though he still had the blank expression he sported, his hands were fisted and his knuckles were almost white. He was scared, because when Chanyeol took his glasses and put it on his face and held his hand, Kyungsoo didn’t shoo him away or try to punch him. By then, most of his teammates were there and trying to calm him down, Kyungsoo was watching Chanyeol with an expression which screamed, ‘Save me’. Effectively blocking everyone, Chanyeol took the other’s hand and apparated to Kyungsoo’s home. It was only when Kyungsoo was looking at him with disbelief in his eyes, did he realize his mistake. He had apparated without a wand.

 

“What did you just do?”

Chanyeol eyed Kyungsoo warily.

 

“Did you just apparate without using your wand?”

 

“You saw everything.”

 

“Everyone knows only a handful of wizards can apparate without wands.”

 

“Yes, well now that you know you can count me among them.”

 

“Who are you, Park Chanyeol?”

 

Chanyeol smiles, “Just an Auror”.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Something shifts in their relationship since that day. Kyungsoo no longer treats Chanyeol like dirt, and he has started showing his sassy side. Something has changed in Chanyeol too. He doesn’t think he can go through Kyungsoo getting hurt. Somewhere during their time together, Chanyeol’s heart has developed a soft corner for Kyungsoo.

  


It was late afternoon and Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were sitting in Kyungsoo’s living room, Chanyeol on the sofa, reading a book and Kyungsoo at the dining table writing some letters. The silence enveloping them was broken by Kyungsoo’s question.

 

“Have you been always a giraffe?”

 

Chanyeol tried to keep a straight face.

 

“I was of your height once.”

 

“Are you trying to say I am short?” Kyungsoo sounded indignant.

 

“You said it.”

 

Kyungsoo huffs and begins to write his letter again.

 

He stops after some time.

 

“How do you know the loudmouth?”

 

“Loudmouth, who?”

 

“The bane of my existence.”

 

“Baekhyun?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“We were in the same house and dorm in Hogwarts.”

 

“No wonder you’re friends, both of you are loud and outgoing”, Kyungsoo snorts.

 

“Where do I rank?”

 

“You are the second one.”

 

Chanyeol can’t help but laugh, the sound of his hearty laughter filling the room.

  
  
  
  


The next time Kyungsoo was attacked, it was in the Royal Palace. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were at the Palace for the weekend and that was when the incident took place. Kyungsoo was sitting in the gardens, cleaning his broom with a smart broom cleaning kit (which Chanyeol may have bought and left on  the other’s desk) and Chanyeol was sitting in his winged chair inside, observing Kyungsoo from the large open windows. His attention might have slipped for a couple of minutes because he was having too much fun reading Baekhyun’s letter, where the other was whining about Kyungsoo. He could suddenly hear some noises and when he looked up, there was a hooded person in black robe in front of Kyungsoo, and both had their wands out. Chanyeol leapt from his place and when he reached to Kyungsoo’s location, he could see the other two having a spell face off. Chanyeol was already doing a silent _Reducto,_ which flinged the hooded person some feet away from Kyungsoo. Both the men were now looking at Chanyeol, who on his part was looking enraged. He was already silently on his next spell, _Lacarnum Inflamarae_. Only years of practice allowed Chanyeol to calmly cast his spells, with low effect, so as not to harm the robed figure, but to injure and interrogate him. Chanyeol’s last spell had barely touched the other before the hooded figure apparated using his wand.

 

Chanyeol ran towards Kyungsoo, his heart beating rapidly. His mind going off with one line, ‘Kyungsoo could have been hurt’. It was the second time Chanyeol was away from him and Kyungsoo was attacked. It was his duty and responsibility to protect Kyungsoo, but Chanyeol had slowly fallen for the little porcupine. And, Chanyeol would give his life to save Kyungsoo’s.

 

When he reaches towards the small man, who was visibly shaking, Chanyeol hugged the other. Kyungsoo did struggle a bit before giving in and snuggling to Chanyeol’s chest. Chanyeol might have kissed the top of the other’s head.

  


In Kyungsoo’s room while sipping their respective hot chocolates, Kyungsoo finally broached the subject.

 

“How did he not turn into a mass when you used _Reducto_ at such a close range?”

 

“Yes, but I altered the power of the spell to suit my needs.”

 

“How do you cast a spell silently without even using your wand?”

 

Chanyeol smiled, “By concentrating and having years of practice.”

 

“So, you can alter a spell’s effect? Like make it go down or up? I think that’s why he didn’t burn with your second spell.”

 

“Yeah, well, you see, magic flows through our veins. It is the inner core of us, forever changing it’s shape. Like water takes the shape of whatever container you put it in, magic too is like that. Only, it also teaches you how to hold on to your power, how to effectively use it to your advantage.”

 

“You know Chanyeol, I knew someone who could cast a spell silently.”

 

Chanyeol stiffened at that, he had a fair inkling of what’s going to come.

 

“He was a senior at Hogwarts, but we were close. He always looked out for me because I was bullied. Wu Yifan.”

 

Chanyeol feels like his breath is caught and he’s choking on it. He is hearing that name after years. No one utters that name in front of him, let alone Chanyeol himself thinking about it.

 

“But he vanished one day.”

 

“I know, Kyungsoo. Someone else vanished from Hogwarts that day. Park Chanyeol.”

 

“I don’t get what you’re trying to say Chanyeol.”

 

“Yifan is my step brother. He joined the dark forces and I became an Auror, in our last year.”

 

There was a gasp and Chanyeol was sure it was not him. He could feel the slow steps towards him, before Kyungsoo enveloped him in a back hug.

 

“I am sorry, Chanyeol. I didn’t know.”

 

“It’s okay, Soo. It’s been years.”

 

They were at peace in their silence; the only sound in the room was the slow caress of Chanyeol’s fingers over Kyungsoo’s.

 

***

The next morning Kyungsoo and Chanyeol had a talk about the harmful incidents surrounding the shorter man. Kyungsoo had no idea who was trying to harm him, but Chanyeol had a hunch of who it might be. The only thing he wasn’t sure was why. When he expressed his concerns to Kyungsoo, he was shocked. They immediately notified the other members of the team to meet at Kyungsoo’s home.

 

True to Chanyeol’s suspicions, the only person who knew Kyungsoo would be at the Palace other than Chanyeol and Baekhyun was their team’s manager. And, he was the only one with access to the Palace because his brother worked there. They discussed a plan how to catch their manager the next day, during practice.

 

That night, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol slept on the same bed, either of them not ready to leave the comfort of the other.

  
  


The next day at the practice everything had gone well. Chanyeol had hopes that nothing dangerous would happen to Kyungsoo’s safety, but he was pleased to see everything going well. It was at the end that Chanyeol noticed Kyungsoo’s worried glances. Their manager had arrived. As soon as practice resumed after his arrival, Kyungsoo was forced to dismount his broom and puke at the corners. Chanyeol could finally see from his place, his suspect mumbling incantations. Chanyeol was ready, he finally shoots off a _Alarte Ascendare_ before dropping him down. While the manager had been tied up by the teammates, Chanyeol had gone to Kyungsoo and wrapped an arm round his waist. The manager eyed them in distaste.

 

“Why did you try to harm Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol tried keeping the rage out of his voice.

 

The manager smiled creepily.

 

“Why did you try to harm him, Jim-ssi?”

 

“Kyungsooyah, you’re truly naive. I wanted you not to play in the Finals.”

 

“But, why?”

 

“I am not bound in any way to tell you that, Kyungsooyah.”

 

Chanyeol might have casted a silent Crucio spell with very low effectiveness, the silent nature of the spell making none of the other wiser.

 

But the manager looks at him with jutting eyes, face full of disbelief and shock. Chanyeol was caught, but the others seemed oblivious to it.

 

The manager was now looking at Chanyeol, but his words were for both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol.

 

“Yifan doesn’t want you to play Kyungsoo. Yifan wants to see you. He said, he missed you.”

 

Chanyeol in his rage might have jumped on the bound man or hurled killing curses at him, if not for Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo had moved like wind and was now beside Chanyeol, enveloping the tall, lanky male in his arms, trying to soothe and comfort him.

 

They could hear the man laughing before the others took him out.

 

***

 

It has been a year since there was a mention of Yifan.

 

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol now lives together at Kyungsoo’s place. Kyungsoo claims it’s because his place is too big and he is worried Chanyeol might run off to find his brother. But the said man was in love with Chanyeol and his soft mannerisms, his need to protect and save people because he couldn’t save his brother from going to the dark side.

 

“Why do you have an amused smile? What crooked plan are you hatching?” Chanyeol asked.

 

Kyungsoo acted like he was wounded at this statement before moving to Chanyeol’s side of the bed and kissing him ardently.

 

In their living room, a grey owl with a letter tied around it’s neck, hoots at the window.

 

***

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Somewhere far away, a tall man is staring at a letter with only two words.

 

_“Hello brother.”_

 

His lips turn up to a cold smile and he flicks away the bangs from his face. The letter is tied to a grey owl, before shooing it away.

 


End file.
